


Pottermon Series Bible

by MythGirl95



Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, This is a series bible, for me to keep notes for my work, so I don't feel up the Notes section with worldbulding dumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Summary: Just a general collection of my headcanon-thus-canon-for-this-series-informationDoing this mostly because I don't want to use my author notes for this InfoAnd for me to keep my facts straight
Series: Hogwarts Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. The Hogwarts Founders

Founders of Hogwarts were not only legendary witches & wizards of their time; they were also elementals

Each founder had their own “Chamber of Secrets” and each had a personal guardian beast(s) to protect the school

  * Gryffindor- a pride of Nemean lions
  * Ravenclaw- a Golden Roc
  * Hufflepuff- A family of Carbuncle Badgers
  * Slytherin- A Opalscaled Basilisk (a different one from the book) 



Gryffindor’s fight with Slytherin was about how muggle parents treated their magical children and how to rectify it

Slytherin’s Basilisk had to flee from a Guant and that Guant hatched a “Bastardize” Basilisk to take its place

Each founder has descendants alive in modern times 

  * Ravenclaw had 3 daughters (known) but only Helena had magic
  * Hufflepuff had 4 children (known) 
  * Griffindor had 6 sons and a daughter (known)
  * Slytherin had 2 sons (known) 



The Guants are NOT related to Slytherin their Parseltongue ability was via a Black Magic Ritual not natural-born (and yes it sounds different to snakes but not to humans)

**Their Pokemon teams- these are the pokemon they're known to have and while a few of the Pokemon Abilities are still known most are lost to Time**

Godric Gryffindor: Male Pyroar (Shiny) | Aegislash | Entei | Gallade- Justified (Hidden Ability) | Luxray (Shiny) | Haxorus 

Helga Hufflepuff: Linoone (Reborn Shiny) | Male Combee | Virizion | Florges (Yellow Flower) | Quagsire- Water Absorb | Dragonite

Rowena Ravenclaw: Corviknight (Shiny)- Mirror Armor (Hidden Ability) | Gothitelle | Mismagius | Uxie | Espeon- Magic Bounce (Hidden Ability) | Noivern

Salazar Slytherin: Serperior (Shiny)- Contrary (Hidden Ability) | Milotic | Rayquaza (Shiny) | Seviper (Reborn Shiny) | Dragonair | Giratina (Shiny)


	2. Pokemon In the Magical World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding info dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is info is mostly random sorry

Most people become a verified Pokemon trainer (gets their trainer card) around the age of eleven (or just before they start Middle/Secondary school)

  * You can start later/earlier but its rare & if you start later it won’t look good unless you have a good reason



When you get your card you get a Partner Pokemon too(these are the starters in the games for muggles) they are not considered your starter Pokemon, that would be the first Pokemon you caught to get verified

Pokemon are used to deliver mail and as modes of transport in addition to the owls, muggle postmen, cars boats and brooms

Pokemon are immune to the effects of almost all spells cast on them (you wouldn’t be able to spell one asleep for example) no one knows why

You can spell items and give those to them & the spells will still work for the item (like hold items in the games)

There are magical potions speciallized for them all other magical potions have no effect (No Draco, you can't change your Snivy's type to dragon)

Pokeballs are used by both communities but there are some variations and differences

  * The Pokeball Companies are all sworn to secrecy about the Magical world and export/import the balls they can’t make themselves (so the Luxury Ball is more expensive in the Magical world than the Muggle one and vice versa)



Muggle versions of the Pokeball, the Great Ball, the Ultra Ball, and the Premier Ball look like the do in Pokemon Universe while the ones used by Wizards/Witches are slightly different in either shade or color

The Muggles made are-

  1. the Sport/Safari Ball
  2. the Net Ball
  3. the Nest Ball
  4. the Repeat Ball
  5. the Timer Ball
  6. the Luxury Ball
  7. the Dive Ball
  8. the Dusk Ball
  9. the Quick Ball
  10. the Dream Ball
  11. the Beast Ball



The Magical made are-

  1. the Fast Ball
  2. the Level Ball
  3. the Lure Ball
  4. the Heavy Ball
  5. the Love Ball
  6. the Friend Ball
  7. the Heal Ball



The Cherish and Master Balls are made with both Muggle tech. and Magic (and are Highly regulated on how many each company can make in a year)

Rare Candy are Muggle (the Magical world has an equivalent but it lowers friendship because of the awful taste)

Both use the same Medicine items (but have different formulas)

Ability Capsules are only made in the Magical World and are exported out to the Muggle world

Berrys are grown by both but are used differently (Muggle- Pokeblocks & Magic- Poffins for example)

Shadow Pokemon can be a thing and there’s a dark ritual to make but you would have an easier time following Voldy’s soul splitting thing and making an army of Bastardize Basilisks than finding that ritual so almost all modern shadow pokemon are made the muggle way

Goblins Sell Elemental Gems, Mega stones, Evolutionary stones, and Z-crystals to everyone else and make a nice profit off it (Some witches and wizards are assholes about it)


	3. The Dursley & Potter Pokemon (Silver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the list that I used to help me write Chapter 2

Dudley Dursley Pokemon-

  * Champ (Male; Monchoke)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Scrap (Male; Scraggy)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Knight (Male; Lucario)- Custom made Luxury Ball
  * Steel (Male; Aron)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Chess (Male; Pawniard)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Toxic (Female; Crobat)- Custom made Luxury Ball
  * Quill (Male; Shiny Tranquill)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Defend (Hitmonchan)- Ultra Ball
  * Fight (Hitmonlee)- Ultra Ball
  * Learn (Hitmontop)-Ultra Ball
  * Grace (Female; Meinfoo)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Shadow (Male; Houndour)- Custom made Ultra Ball
  * Gem (Female; Sableye)- Custom made Ultra Ball



Vernon Dursley Pokemon-

  * Excadrill (Male)- Heavy Ball
  * Tyrantrum (Male)- Heavy Ball
  * Aggron (Male)- Heavy Ball
  * Krookodile (Male)- Heavy Ball
  * Nidoking- Love Ball
  * Steelix (Female)- Heavy Ball



Partner Pokemon: Squirtle

Petunia Dursley (Evans) Pokemon-

  * Florges (White Flower)- Luxury Ball
  * Roserade (Female)- Luxury Ball
  * Swanna (Female)- Luxury Ball
  * Ninetails (Female; Shiny)- Luxury Ball
  * Nidoqueen- Love Ball
  * Froslass- Luxury Ball



Partner Pokemon: Fennekin (Reborn Shiny)

Marge Dursley Pokemon-

  * All of them are Snubbull and/or Granbull in Repeat Balls
  * Her prized Shiny Granbull- Cherish Ball



Partner Pokemon: Turtwig

Harry Potter Pokemon-

  * Silk (Female; Reborn Shiny Ariados)- Custom made Premier Ball)
  * Padfoot (Male; Mightyena)- Custom made Premier Ball
  * Ivy (Female, Shiny Servine)- Custom made Premier Ball
  * Moony (Male, Dusk Lyanroc)- Custom made Premier Ball
  * Feather (Female; Tranquill)- Custom made Luxury Ball
  * Spark (Male; Luxio)- Custom made Premier Ball
  * Snapdragon (Male; Reborn Shiny Umbreon)- Friend Ball
  * Lily (Female; Espeon)- Friend Ball
  * Love (Female; Special Eevee)- Cherish Ball
  * Aqua (Female; Feebas)- Custom made Premier Ball



_One the table, going from left to right, was 3 opened Premier Balls, an unopened Premier Ball, the Luxury Ball, an unopened Premier Ball, a Friend Ball, the opened Cherish Ball, the other Friend Ball, and the Last Premier Ball_

James Potter Pokemon-

Partner Pokemon: Litwick

Lily Potter (Evans) Pokemon-

Partner Pokemon: Chikorita (Rejuvenation Shiny); Eevee


	4. Partner Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I have changed a few pokemon and tried to make the info more clearer

Partner Pokemon are most likely the one from the following list which is the starters plus an alternative choice in the muggle world. If a person's partner is not on this list, there's a good 75% chance that the person was raised in the magical world. The only thing that a Partner Pokemon has to be in the magical world (like it's their only rule) is that its part of a 3 stage line. (plus most think these pokemon are too normal to be **their** Partner Pokemon)

These are the Pokemon offered Going by Region (this will also cover their evolution & typing)

Kanto-

  1. Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) - Ivysaur (Grass/Poison) - Venusaur (Grass/Poison)
  2. Charmander (Fire) - Charmeleon (Fire) - Charizard (Fire/Flying)
  3. Squirtle (Water) - Wartortle (Water) - Blastoise (Water)


  * Pichu (Electric) - Pikachu (Electric) - Raichu (Electric) | Alolan Raichu (Electric/Psychic)



Johto-

  1. Chikorita (Grass) - Bayleef (Grass) - Meganium (Grass)
  2. Cyndaquil (Fire) - Quilava (Fire) - Typhlosion (Fire)
  3. Totodile (Water) - Croconaw (Water) - Feraligatr (Water)


  * Eevee (Normal) - Vaporeon (Water) | Jolteon (Electric) | Flareon (Fire) | Espeon (Psychic) | Umbreon (Dark) | Leafeon (Grass) | Glaceon (Ice) | Sylveon (Fairy)



Hoenn-

  1. Treecko (Grass) - Grovyle (Grass) - Sceptile (Grass)
  2. Torchic (Fire) - Combusken (Fire/Fighting) - Blaziken (Fire/Fighting)
  3. Mudkip (Water) - Marshtomp (Water/Ground) - Swampert (Water/Ground)


  * Ralts (Psychic/Fairy) - Kirlia (Psychic/Fairy) - Gardevoir (Psychic/Fairy) | Gallade (Psychic/Fighting)



Sinnoh-

  1. Turtwig (Grass) - Grotle (Grass) - Torterra (Grass/Ground)
  2. Chimchar (Fire) - Monferno (Fire/Fighting) - Infernape (Fire/Fighting)
  3. Piplup (Water) - Prinplup (Water) - Empoleon (Water/Steel)


  * Riolu (Fighting) - Lucario (Fighting/Steel)



Unova-

  1. Snivy (Grass) - Servine (Grass) - Serperior (Grass)
  2. Tepig (Fire) - Pignite (Fire/Fighting) - Emboar (Fire/Fighting)
  3. Oshawott (Water) - Dewott (Water) - Samurott (Water)


  * Pawniard (Dark/Steel) - Bisharp (Dark/Steel)



Kalos-

  1. Chespin (Grass) - Quilladin (Grass) - Chesnaught (Grass/Fighting)
  2. Fennekin (Fire) - Braixen (Fire) - Delphox (Fire/Psychic)
  3. Froakie (Water) - Frogadier (Water) - Greninja (Water/Dark)


  * Goomy (Dragon) - Sliggoo (Dragon) - Goodra (Dragon)



Alola-

  1. Rowlet (Grass/Flying) - Dartrix (Grass/Flying) - Decidueye (Grass/Ghost)
  2. Litten (Fire) - Torracat (Fire) - Incineroar (Fire/Dark)
  3. Popplio (Water) - Brionne (Water) - Primarina (Water/Fairy)


  * Rockruff (Rock) - Lycanroc (Rock)



Galar-

  1. Grookey (Grass) - Thwackey (Grass) - Rillaboom (Grass)
  2. Scorbunny (Fire) - Raboot (Fire) - Cinderace (Fire)
  3. Sobble (Water) - Drizzile (Water) - Inteleon (Water)


  * Dreepy (Dragon/Ghost) - Drakloak (Dragon/Ghost) - Dragapult (Dragon/Ghost)




	5. Hogwarts Classes and pokemon (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each teacher gives the beginning student of their subject a pokemon that is suppose to help them with said subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was for the next chapter was going to be magical snakes but 🤷♀️  
> Yes this is just mind-vomit sorry if it doesn't make any sense 
> 
> Note: the school grades with the same way as O.W.L scores

Each student is given by the teacher, at the beginning of the year, a (or a set of) pokemon. Returning students get a pokemon based on their grade from their last year (plus whatever pokemon they get with their OWL/NEWT) and 1st-year students get what some may call the base pokemon(s).

Some classes have several pokemon to choose from while others only have one to give to the student.

this covers first years students and are usually given at the beginning on the first day of that class

First-Year Classes (Teacher's Name)- pokemon

Transfiguation (Minerva McGonagall)- Ditto, Eevee, or Oricorio (most go for the ditto)

Charms (Filius Flitwick)- Fennekin, or Misdreavus

Potions (Severus Snape)- Shuckle

History of Magic (Cuthbert Binns)- none

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Quirinus Quirrell)- 20 Repels

Astronomy (Aurora Sinistra)- Minior (random color with 0% chance of being Shiny)

Herbology (Pomona Sprout)- (can pick two & the student has the ability to get the others in class throughout the year)

  * Chikorita
  * Sunkern
  * Turtwig
  * Cherubi
  * Goosifleur
  * Bulbasaur
  * Oddish
  * Rowlet
  * Applin
  * Paras



Flying (Rolanda Hooch)- Taillow and Fletchling (given by the Head of House when they get their schudules)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is in a zombie state  
> I edited my notes


	6. The curious case of Bellossom

The Pokemon Bellossom is known by muggles to have a light green body as the norm while the magical community knows that Bellossom's main body shares the same blue color as the other members of its Evolutionary Family. This has led to confusion and mistaken Shinyness.

No one knows why/how this happens but a muggle/squib will always get a green Bellossom while a magical will always get a dark blue. This has lead to many Pureblood families to using its Evolutionary Line as a type of test to see if their child is magical or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this lore happen because of how Bellossom looks nothing like its relatives and how there is early art with it with a blue body?
> 
> Maybe. . . . Okay, Yes, I admit it


End file.
